The present invention relates generally to recombinant DNA technology; and more specifically, to the development of recombinant vectors useful for directing the expression of one or more heterologous gene products.
Alphaviruses comprise a set of genetically, structurally, and serologically related arthropod-borne viruses of the Togaviridae family. These viruses are distributed worldwide, and persist in nature through a mosquito to vertebrate cycle. Birds, rodents, horses, primates, and humans are among the defined alphavirus vertebrate reservoir/hosts.
Twenty-six known viruses and virus subtypes have been classified within the alphavirus genus utilizing the hemagglutination inhibition (HI) assay. This assay segregates the 26 alphaviruses into three major complexes: the Venezuelan equine encephalitis (VEE) complex, the Semliki Forest (SF) complex, and the western equine encephalitis (WEE) complex. In addition, four other viruses, eastern equine encephalitis (EEE), Barmah Forest, Middelburg, and Ndumu, receive individual classification based on the HI serological assay.
Members of the alphavirus genus also are classified based on their relative clinical features in humans: alphaviruses associated primarily with encephalitis, and alphaviruses associated primarily with fever, rash, and polyarthritis. Included in the former group are the VEE and WEE complexes, and EEE. In general, infection with this group can result in permanent sequelae, including behavior changes and learning disabilities, or death. In the latter group is the SF complex, comprised of the individual alphaviruses Semliki Forest, Sindbis, Ross River Chikungunya. O""nyong-nyong, and Mayaro. With respect to this group, although serious epidemics have been reported, infection is in general self-limiting, without permanent sequelae.
Sindbis virus is the prototype member of the Alphavirus genus of the Togaviridae family. Its replication strategy after infection of cells (see FIG. 1) has been well characterized in chicken embryo fibroblasts (CEF) and baby hamster kidney (BHK) cells, where Sindbis virus grows rapidly and to high titer, and serves as a model for other alphaviruses. Briefly, the genome from Sindbis virus (like other alphaviruses) is an approximately 12 kb single-stranded positive-sense RNA molecule which is capped and polyadenylated, and contained within a virus-encoded capsid protein shell. The nucleocapsid is further surrounded by a host-derived lipid envelope into which two viral-specific glycoproteins, E1 and E2, are inserted and anchored to the nucleocapsid. Certain alphaviruses (e.g., SF) also maintain an additional protein, E3, which is a cleavage product of the E2 precursor protein, PE2. After virus particle absorption to target cells, penetration, and uncoating of the nucleocapsid to release viral genomic RNA into the cytoplasm, the replicative process is initiated by translation of the nonstructural proteins (nsPs) from the 5xe2x80x2 two-thirds of the viral genome. The four nsPs (nsP1-nsP4) are translated directly from the genomic RNA template as one of two polyproteins (nsP123 or nsP1234), and processed post-translationally into monomeric units by an active protease in the C-terminal domain nsP2. A leaky opal (UGA) codon present between nsP3 and nsP4 of most alphaviruses accounts for a 10 to 20% abundance of the nsP1234 polyprotein, as compared to the nsP123 polyprotein. Both of the nonstructural polyproteins and their derived monomeric units may participate in the RNA replicative process, which involves binding to the conserved nucleotide sequence elements (CSEs) present at the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends, and a junction region subgenomic promoter located internally in the genome (discussed further below).
The positive strand genomic RNA serves as template for the nsP-catalyzed synthesis of a full-length complementary negative strand. Synthesis of the complementary negative strand is catalyzed after binding of the nsP complex to the 3xe2x80x2 terminal CSE of the positive strand genomic RNA. The negative strand, in turn, serves as template for the synthesis of additional positive strand genomic RNA and an abundantly expressed 26S subgenomic RNA, initiated internally at the junction region promoter. Synthesis of additional positive strand genomic RNA occurs after binding of the nsP complex to the 3xe2x80x2 terminal CSE of the complementary negative strand genomic RNA template. Synthesis of the subgenomic mRNA from the negative strand genomic RNA template, is initiated from the junction region promoter. Thus, the 5xe2x80x2 end and junction region CSEs of the positive strand genomic RNA are functional only after they are transcribed into the negative strand genomic RNA complement (i.e., the 5xe2x80x2 end CSE is functional when it is the 3xe2x80x2 end of the genomic negative stranded complement). The structural proteins (sPs) are translated from the subgenomic 26S RNA, which represents the 3xe2x80x2 one-third of the genome, and like the nsPs, are processed post-translationally into the individual proteins.
Several groups have suggested utilizing certain members of the alphavirus genus as an expression vector, including, for example, Sindbis virus (Xiong et al., Science 243:1188-1191, 1989; Hahn et al., Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 89:2679-2683, 1992; Dubensky et al., J. Virol. 70:508-519, 1996), Semliki Forest virus (Liljestrom, Bio/Technology 9:1356-1361, 1991), and Venezuelan Equine Encephalitis virus (Davis et al., J. Cell. Biochem. Suppl. 19A:10, 1995). In addition, one group has suggested using alphavirus-derived vectors for the delivery of therapeutic genes in vivo. One difficulty, however, with the above-referenced vectors is that inhibition of host cell-directed macromolecular synthesis (i.e., protein or RNA synthesis) begins within a few hours after infection and cytopathic effects (CPE) occur within 12 to 16 hours post infection (hpi). Inhibition and shutoff of host cell protein synthesis begins within 2 hpi in BHK cells infected with recombinant viral particles, in the presence or absence of structural protein expression, suggesting that the early events after virus infection (e.g., synthesis of nsPs and minus strand RNA) may directly influence the inhibition of host cell protein synthesis and subsequent development of CPE and cell death.
SIN-1 is a variant strain derived from wild-type Sindbis, and was isolated from a culture of BHK cells persistently infected with Sindbis virus over a period of one month (Weiss et al. J. Virol. 33: 463-474, 1980). A pure SIN-1 virus stock obtained by expansion from a single plaque does not kill the BHK cells which it infects. Importantly, virus yields ( greater than 103 PFU/cell) are the same in BHK cells infected with wild-type Sindbis virus or the variant SIN-1 virus. Thus, the principle phenotype of SIN-1 in infected BHK cells is characterized by production of wild-type levels of infectious virus in the absence of virus-induced cell death.
The present invention provides recombinant vectors with selected desirable phenotypes for use in a variety of applications, including for example, gene therapy and recombinant protein production, and further provides other related advantages.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides RNA vector replicons, alphavirus vector constructs, eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems and recombinant alphavirus particles which exhibit reduced, delayed, or no inhibition of cellular macromolecular synthesis (e.g., protein or RNA synthesis), thereby permitting the use of these vectors for protein expression, gene therapy and the like, with reduced, delayed, or no development of CPE or cell death. Such vectors may be constructed from a wide variety of alphaviruses (e.g., Semliki Forest virus, Ross River virus, Venezuelan equine encephalitis virus or Sindbis virus), and designed to express numerous heterologous sequences (e.g., a sequence corresponding to protein, a sequence corresponding to antisense RNA, a sequence corresponding to non-coding sense RNA, or a sequence corresponding to ribozyme).
Within one aspect of the invention, isolated nucleic acid molecules are provided comprising an altered alphavirus nonstructural protein gene which. when operably incorporated into a recombinant alphavirus, increases the time required to reach 50% inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis following expression in mammalian cells, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus. As utilized within the context of the present invention, xe2x80x9caltered alphavirus nonstructural protein genexe2x80x9d refers to a gene which, when operably incorporated into an alphavirus RNA vector replicon, recombinant alphavirus particle, or eukaryotic layered vector initiation system, produces the desired phenotype (e.g., reduced, delayed or no inhibition of cellular macromolecular synthesis). Such altered alphavirus nonstructural protein genes will have one or more nucleotide substitutions, deletions, or insertions, which alter the nucleotide sequence from that of the wild-type alphavirus gene. The gene may be derived either artificially (e.g., from directed selection procedures; see Example 2 below), or from naturally occurring viral variants (see Example 1 below). In addition, it should be understood that when the isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention are incorporated into an alphavirus RNA vector replicon, recombinant alphavirus particle, or eukaryotic layered vector initiation system as discussed above, that they may, within certain embodiments, substantially increase the time required to reach 50% inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis, up to and including substantially no detectable inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis (over any period of time). Assays suitable for detecting percent inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis include, for example. that described within Example 1.
Within other aspects of the invention, isolated nucleic acid molecules are provided comprising an altered alphavirus nonstructural protein gene which, when operably incorporated into a recombinant alphavirus particle, eukaryotic layered vector initiation system, or RNA vector replicon, results in a reduced level (e.g., 2-fold, 5-fold, 10-fold, 50-fold or more than 100-fold) of vector-specific RNA synthesis as compared to the wild-type, and the same or greater level of protein encoded by RNA transcribed from the viral junction region promoter, as compared to a wild-type recombinant alphavirus particle, wild-type eukaryotic layered vector initiation system, or wild-type RNA vector replicon. Representative assays for quantitating RNA levels include [3H] uridine incorporation as described in Example 1, or RNA accumulation as detected by Northern Blot analysis (see Example 4). Representative assays for quantitating protein levels include scanning densitometry (see Example 4) and various enzymatic assays (see Examples 3-5).
Within one embodiment of the above, the isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes nonstructural protein 2 (nsP2). Within a further embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule has a mutation in the LXPGG motiff of nsP2.
Within another aspect of the invention, expression vectors are provided comprising a promoter operably linked to one of the above-described nucleic acid molecules. Within one embodiment, the expression vector further comprises a polyadenylation sequence or transcription termination sequence 3xe2x80x2 to the nucleic acid molecule.
Within yet another aspect of the present invention, alphavirus vector constructs are provided, comprising a 5xe2x80x2 promoter which initiates synthesis of viral RNA in vitro from cDNA, a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins including an isolated nucleic acid molecule as described above, an alphavirus viral junction region promoter, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract.
Within a related aspect, such constructs further comprise a selected heterologous sequence downstream of and operably linked to a viral junction region. Within a related aspect, alphavirus vector constructs are provided comprising a 5xe2x80x2 promoter which initiates synthesis of viral RNA in vitro from cDNA, a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphavirus non-structural proteins, an alphavirus viral junction region promoter, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence, and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract, wherein said in vitro synthesized RNA, upon packaging into an alphavirus particle and introduction of the particle into a mammalian host cell, increases the time required to reach 50% inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis following expression in mammalian cells, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus particle.
Within a further aspect, alphavirus vector constructs are provided comprising a 5xe2x80x2 promoter which initiates synthesis of viral RNA in vitro from cDNA, a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphavirus non-structural proteins, an alphavirus viral junction region promoter, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence, and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract, wherein said in vitro synthesized RNA, upon packaging into an alphavirus particle and introduction of the particle into a mammalian host cell, has a reduced level of vector-specific RNA synthesis as compared to wild-type alphavirus particle, and the same or greater level of protein encoded by RNA transcribed from the viral junction region promoter, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus particle.
Within yet other aspects of the present invention, RNA vector replicons capable of translation in a eukaryotic system are provided, comprising a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins, including the isolated nucleic acid molecules discussed above, an alphavirus viral junction region, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract.
Within a related aspect, alphavirus RNA vector replicons capable of translation in a eukaryotic system are provided, comprising a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins, an alphavirus viral junction region promoter, an alphavirus polymerase recognition sequence and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract, wherein said alphavirus RNA, upon packaging into an alphavirus particle and introduction of the particle into a mammalian host cell, increases the time required to reach 50% inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis following expression in mammalian cells, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus particle.
Within other aspects, alphavirus RNA vector replicons capable of translation in a eukaryotic system are provided comprising a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins, an alphavirus viral junction region promoter, an alphavirus polymerase recognition sequence and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract, wherein said alphavirus RNA, upon packaging into an alphavirus particle and introduction of the particle into a mammalian host cell, has a reduced level of vector-specific RNA synthesis as compared to wild-type alphavirus particle, and the same or greater level of protein encoded by RNA transcribed from the viral junction region promoter, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus particle.
Within another embodiment, such RNA vector replicons further comprise a selected heterologous sequence downstream of and operable linked to a viral junction region. Within further aspects of the invention. host cells are provided which contain one of the RNA vector replicons described herein. Within additional aspects of the invention, pharmaceutical compositions are provided comprising RNA vector replicons as described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
Within other aspects of the invention, recombinant alphavirus particles are provided, comprising one or more alphavirus structural proteins. a lipid envelope, and an RNA vector replicon as described herein. Within one embodiment, one or more of the alphavirus structural proteins are derived from a different alphavirus than the alphavirus from which the RNA vector replicon was derived. Within other embodiments, the alphavirus structural protein and lipid envelopes are derived from different species. Within further aspects. pharmaceutical compositions are provided comprising a recombinant alphavirus particle as disclosed above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent. Further, mammalian cells infected with such recombinant alphavirus particles are also provided.
Within certain embodiments of the invention, the above described vectors or particles may further comprise a resistance marker which has been fused, in-frame, with the heterologous sequence. Representative examples of such resistance markers include hygromycin phosphotransferase and neomycin phosphotransferase.
Within other aspects of the present invention, methods are provided for selecting alphavirus or recombinant alphavirus vector variants which exhibit the phenotype described herein of reduced, delayed, or, no inhibition of host cell directed macromolecular synthesis. Representative examples of such methods include the use of selectable drug or antigenic markers and are provided in more detail below in Example 2.
Within other aspects of the present invention, Togavirus capsid particles are provided which contain substantially no genomic (i.e. wild-type virus genome) or RNA vector replicon nucleic acids. Representative examples of Togaviruses include, for example alphaviruses and rubiviruses (e.g., rubella). Within certain embodiments, the capsid particles further comprise a lipid envelope containing one or more alphavirus glycoproteins. Within other embodiments, the capsid particle further comprises an alphavirus envelope (i.e., the lipid bilayer and the glycoprotein complement). Within related aspects of the present invention, pharmaceutical compositions are provided comprising the above noted capsid particles (with or without a lipid bilayer (e.g., viral envelope containing alphavirus glycoproteins)) along with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent. Within further aspects, such capsid particles (with or without a lipid bilayer (e.g., viral envelope containing alphavirus glycoproteins)) or pharmaceutical compositions may be utilized as a vaccinating agent in order to induce an immune response against a desired togavirus.
Within further aspects of the invention, inducible promoters are provided comprising a core RNA polymerase promoter sequence, an operably linked nucleic acid sequence that directs the DNA binding of a protein that activates transcription from the core promoter sequence, and an operably linked nucleic acid sequence that directs the DNA binding of a protein that represses transcription from the core promoter sequence. Such promoters may be utilized in the gene delivery vehicles described herein, as well as a wide variety of other vectors known to those skilled in the art.
Within other aspects, alphavirus structural protein expression cassettes are provided comprising a 5xe2x80x2 promoter which initiates synthesis of viral RNA from DNA, a nucleic acid molecule which encodes one or more functional alphavirus structural proteins, a selectable marker operably linked to transcription of the expression cassette, and optionally, a 3xe2x80x2 sequence which controls transcription termination. Within one embodiment, such expression cassettes further comprise a 5xe2x80x2 sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA, a viral junction region promoter, and an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence. Within another embodiment. the expression cassette further comprises a catalytic ribozyme processing sequence, post-translational transcriptional regulatory elements which facilitate RNA export from the nucleus, and/or elements which permit translation of multicistronic mRNA, selected from the group consisting of Internal Ribosome Entry Site elements, elements promoting ribosomal read through and BiP sequence. Within other embodiments. the selectable marker is operably linked to a 5xe2x80x2 promoter capable of initiating synthesis of alphavirus RNA from cDNA. Within further embodiments, the selectable marker is positioned downstream from a junction region promoter and from the nucleic acid molecule which encodes alphavirus structural proteins. Within yet other embodiments. the 5xe2x80x2 promoter is an inducible promoter as described herein. Within another embodiment, the alphavirus structural protein expression cassette further comprises an alphavirus capsid protein gene or other sequence (e.g., a tobacco etch virus or xe2x80x9cTEVxe2x80x9d leader) which is capable of enhancing translation of one or more functional alphavirus structural protein genes located 3xe2x80x2 to the enhancer sequence. Preferably, the capsid protein gene sequence is derived from a different alphavirus than that from which the sequence encoding the alphavirus structural genes is obtained.
Within yet other aspects of the invention, alphavirus packaging cell lines are provided comprising a cell containing an alphavirus structural protein expression cassette as described above. In certain embodiments. the alphavirus packaging cell lines are stably transformed with the alphavirus structural protein expression cassettes provided herein. Within related aspects, alphavirus producer cell lines are provided comprising a cell which contains a stably transformed alphavirus structural protein expression cassette, and a vector selected from the group consisting of RNA vector replicons, alphavirus vector constructs and eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems.
Within yet other aspects of the present invention, eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems are provided, comprising a 5xe2x80x2 promoter capable of initiating in vivo the 5xe2x80x2 synthesis of RNA from cDNA, a sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA following the 5xe2x80x2 promoter; a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins, including an isolated nucleic acid molecule as discussed above, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence, and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract.
Also provided are eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems comprising a 5xe2x80x2 promoter capable of initiating in vivo the 5xe2x80x2 synthesis of alphavirus RNA from cDNA, a sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA following the 5xe2x80x2 promoter, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence, and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract, wherein the in vivo synthesized RNA, upon packaging into an alphavirus particle and introduction of the particle into a mammalian host cell, increases the time required to reach 50% inhibition of host-cell directed macromolecular synthesis following expression in mammalian cells, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus particle.
Related eukaryotic layered vector initiation system are also provided which comprise a 5xe2x80x2 promoter capable of initiating in vivo the 5xe2x80x2 synthesis of alphavirus RNA from cDNA, a sequence which initiates transcription of alphavirus RNA following the 5xe2x80x2 promoter, a nucleic acid molecule which operably encodes all four alphaviral nonstructural proteins, an alphavirus RNA polymerase recognition sequence, and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylate tract, wherein said in vivo synthesized RNA, upon packaging into an alphavirus particle and introduction of the particle into a mammalian host cell, has a reduced level of vector-specific RNA synthesis as compared to wild-type alphavirus particle, and the same or greater level of protein encoded by RNA transcribed from the viral junction region promoter, as compared to a wild-type alphavirus particle.
Representative examples of suitable 5xe2x80x2 promoters for eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems include RNA polymerase I promoters, RNA polymerase II promoters, RNA polymerase III promoters, the HSV-TK promoter, RSV promoter, tetracycline inducible promoter, MoMLV promoter, a SV40 promoter and a CMV promoter. Within preferred embodiments, the 5xe2x80x2 promoter is an inducible promoter as described herein.
Within certain embodiments, eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems are provided which further comprise a heterologous sequence operably linked to a viral junction region, and/or a post-transcriptional regulatory element which facilitates RNA export from the nucleus. Within further embodiments, the eukaryotic layered vector initiation systems provided herein may further comprise a transcription termination signal.
Within related aspects, the present invention also provides host cells (e.g., vertebrate or insect) containing a stably transformed eukaryotic layered vector initiation system as described above. Within further aspects of the present invention, methods for delivering a selected heterologous sequence to a vertebrate or insect are provided, comprising the step of administering to a vertebrate or insect an alphavirus vector construct, RNA vector replicon, recombinant alphavirus particle, or a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system as described herein. Within certain embodiments, the alphavirus vector construct, RNA vector replicon, recombinant alphavirus particle or eukaryotic layered vector initiation system is administered to cells of the vertebrate ex vivo, followed by administration of the vector or particle-containing cells to a warm-blooded animal.
Within other aspects, pharmaceutical compositions are provided comprising a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system as discussed above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent. Within certain embodiments, the pharmaceutical composition is provided as a liposomal formulation.
Within further aspects. methods of making recombinant alphavirus particles are provided, comprising the steps of (a) introducing a vector such as a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system. RNA vector replicon, or alphavirus vector particle as described above into a population of packaging cells under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit production of recombinant alphavirus particles, and (b) harvesting recombinant alphavirus particles. Within related aspects, methods of making a selected protein are provided, comprising the steps of (a) introducing a vector which encodes a selected heterologous protein, such as a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system, RNA vector replicon or alphavirus vector particle described above, into a population of packaging cells, or other cells under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit production of the selected protein, and (b) harvesting protein produced by the vector containing cells. Within yet other aspects, methods of making a selected protein are provided, comprising the step of introducing a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system which is capable of producing a selected heterologous protein into a host cell, under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit expression of the selected protein. Within further aspects, host cell lines are provided which contain a RNA vector replicon as described herein.
Within yet other aspects of the present invention, alphavirus vaccines are provided, comprising one of the above-described alphavirus vector constructs, RNA vector replicons, eukaryotic vector initiation systems, or recombinant alphavirus particles, which may or may not express one of the heterologous sequences provided herein (e.g., they may be utilized solely as a vaccine for treating or preventing alphaviral diseases). For example, within one embodiment of the invention, recombinant togavirus particles are provided which have substantially no nucleic acid or RNA vector replicon nucleic acid. Within a further embodiment, recombinant togavirus particles are provided which contain heterologous viral nucleic acids (i.e., from a different virus than the togavirus particle). Within yet another embodiment, the recombinant togavirus particle is T=3 or greater.
Within further aspects of the invention, recombinant chimeric togavirus particles (either empty, or containing nucleic acids) are provided wherein the viral particle has viral structural components obtained or derived from different Togaviridae (e.g., the capsid protein and glycoprotein is obtained from different alphavirus sources).
Within other aspects of the invention, methods for stimulating an immune response within a vertebrate are provided, comprising the step of administering to a vertebrate an alphavirus vector construct, an alphavirus RNA vector replicon according, a recombinant alphavirus particle, or a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system, wherein the alphavirus vector construct, RNA vector replicon, particle, or eukaryotic layered vector initiation system expresses an antigen which stimulates an immune response within said vertebrate (see, e.g., U.S. Ser. No. 08/404,796 for suitable antigens). Within related aspects, methods are provided for inhibiting a pathogenic agent within a vertebrate, comprising the step of administering to a vertebrate an alphavirus vector construct, an alphavirus RNA vector replicon, a recombinant alphavirus particle, or a eukaryotic layered vector initiation system according, wherein said alphavirus vector construct. RNA vector replicon, particle, or eukaryotic layered vector initiation system expresses an palliative which is capable of inhibiting a pathogenic agent (see, e.g., U.S. Ser. No. 08/404,796 for suitable palliatives).
These and other aspects and embodiments of the invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description and attached figures. In addition, various references are set forth herein that describe in more detail certain procedures or compositions (e.g., plasmids, sequences, etc.), and are therefore incorporated by reference in their entirety as if each were individually noted for incorporation.